The present invention relates to a container cover adapted for closing the open side of a container, and more particularly to such a container cover, which comprises an open frame of bamboo, and a meshed structure of bamboo suspended inside the open frame.
Regular containers are commonly attached with a cover. A variety of materials including ceramics, glass, wood, plastics, stainless steel, and etc. may be used for making container covers. Nowadays, bamboo material has been intensively used for making furniture, ornamental items, containers, and etc. in graceful ancient style. According to conventional methods, a container cover of bamboo is generally comprised of an open frame and a meshed structure fastened to the inside of the open frame by glue or stitches. The meshed structure tends to be pulled away from the open frame if it is fastened to the open frame by glue. The method of fastening the meshed structure to the open frame by stitches consumes much labor, and greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the container cover.